


Between Your Thighs

by alicelexi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Begging, Clarke's noisy, Consensual Drug Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, High Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelexi/pseuds/alicelexi
Summary: My brain said "Hey, let's write smut", so naturally. Just a collection of drabbles of the main characters having sex instead of dying every second of the day.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Clexa: Cunnilingus

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a little fun before Lexa has to attend to her duties. (Female/Female, Cunnilingus with fingering).

_It's been too long,_ she thinks --- _Not since Finn._ Her mind, despite being incoherent, still manages to betray her even at this moment and a twinge of pain strikes at her heartstrings, but it's soon replaced with a warmth engulfing her clit. Blonde hair sticking to her forehead with sweat, her head lolls back against the dirty walls of the Commander's tower with one leg thrown over the shoulder of the mighty _Heda_ herself -- a sight she never thought she'd see: Lexa on her knees.

A sigh, "D-don't you, ah, have to meet with Titus?"

"Not in this moment," A grin stretches across her mouth when she pulls away, green eyes staring with intent up at her. "Unless you _want_ me to stop..."

"No, ugh..."

Lexa's tongue flicks across her clit teasingly, eyes fixated on the woman above her as if she's waiting for her to make her move. Clarke moves her hand, a fist full of brunette hair in the palm as if enticing her to continue --- so, she obliges. Thick tongue lapping at the sensitive spot, it's rewarded with sweet moans and shudders from Wanheda. Her tongue moves down to the woman's entrance, and she can't help but lick up the slick, causing Clarke's hips to jerk out of reflex --- a plea for more while also trying to push more into the sensation as if she's chasing more of it.

She doesn't care if the slick's run across her chin.

"Please, Lexa-- Oh, God.." Her moans come out jumbled, even a little slurred.

Her tongue plunges deep inside, causing another string of incoherent sentences that Lexa can only make out as _Please, please, fuck me_ , and various other variations. Her thigh pushes against Lexa's cheek, and she only moves away to plant a wet kiss at the skin. When she returns to Clarke's cunt, her tongue is replaced with two fingers into her entrance, twisting them as they dive deeper into her walls.

"Oh!"

Lexa seals her lips around her clit as she hooks her fingers, it causes Clarke's thigh to tremble as she comes with a shout. Soon, breathless groans fill into open-air as Lexa continues her endeavor, causing it to be replaced with a strangled noise ripping from Wanheda's throat, and it's only then that she removes her fingers to replace it with her tongue to lick up the juice and slick that's poured out of her. The same hand that worked on Clarke moves into Lexa's own pants, working at her fat clit that was throbbing for some form of release.


	2. Clarphy: Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is tired of Murphy's attitude. (Female/Male, vaginal sex).

"What's the matter, Murphy?

Skin flushed and bright red, he buries his face into the side of the pillow with a tight knot forming at the base of his throat. Her wetness spills onto his thighs and he tries not to show how much _it turns him on_ , as if how hard he was wasn't already the guess. She grins above him, hands placed on his chest with a thumb toying at his nipple.

"No snide remarks?"

Clarke moves one of her hands, shifting her weight onto the other that's still on his chest as she lines him up to her entrance, holding it steady as she sinks down with a shuddering moan, but the _noises_ he makes masks hers -- he mewls, letting out a strangled moan and head thrown back into the pillow. Bottoming out just causes a string of incoherent vowels, not even words, that makes her let out a soft giggle.

Moving her hips, she lets the stretch turn from discomfort to a pleasurable burn.

"Clarke, oh, God--" 

"Shut up," Her hands press onto his chest again.

She raises herself only to sink down a tad bit more aggressive than before, he lets out a groan to the sensation. A repeated pace of bouncing on his cock, she leans back and removes her hands, moving them to jerk at her clit and play with her nipple. Her head is thrown back, moans escaping her, but it's abruptly stopped when the hand at her clit is stopped with a tight grip at her wrist. When she looks down, she finds the mighty John Murphy with blown pupils, mouth agape with pleasure--

"Let me," He swallows thickly.

Raising her eyebrows, she removes her hand from her clit and places it onto his thigh. He takes over, thumbing and exploring her clit before he rubs, begins jerking it for her -- she can't help but groan with the sensation. His other hand presses into her thigh, short nails digging in them and it sends her over the edge, her walls contract and squeezes around his cock--

Murphy cums with a strangled noise, her cunt milking him dry. It makes her chuckle.


	3. Niytavia: Cunnlingus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blodreina uses her statue of power for her desires, not that Niylah minds. (Female/Female, cunnilingus ft. dominating Octavia).

The knock brings her to the surface, causing a groan of displeasure.

"Not now."

"Blodreina, we--"

"I _said_ not. Now!" She grits out the words with a snarl, having to choke down the pleasure of having her clit sucked.

Sense of relief is brought to her gut when she hears retreating footsteps from whoever, but she grabs a fistful of blonde locks and jerks the woman's head away from her, earning a satisfying hiss of pain as she tilts her head to the woman beneath her.

"When I cum, do not let a drop hit the floor. Do you understand me?"

Niylah nods her head, tongue darting out to lick at her lips -- chasing the taste of Octavia's slick, she's caught off guard when Blodreina drags her head back to her cunt, face buried in curled black locks. She shows no hesitation, her lips securing back around the swollen clit that earns a rumbling groan before Octavia herself pushes Niylah's head down more, dragging her hips upwards and forcing the slick to smear across Niylah's jaw and chin, not that she cares with her senses in overdrive.

Hands tied behind her back, the rope digs into her skin and creates a stinging sensation with every abrupt movement, but Niylah moans as her tongue darts deeper into Octavia which warrants a satisfying moan. Thighs tremble with the sensation, she continues working into the cunt with fast, kitten licks. The grip on her hair tightens even more as Octavia's head lolls back into the chair, lips agape as breathless moans escape.

Thrusting her tongue deeper into the woman, it makes Octavia's slick hole spasm before her. Shuddering, quiet groans into open-air, Octavia's breath comes out jagged until it stops altogether and her thighs squeeze against Niylah's head, her body twitching and cunt spasming as the blonde licks up her cum eagerly, moaning in the process and sending shivers up Blodreina's back and down to her thighs.

Jerking Niylah's head back, heavy breathing fills the air between the two of them. They lock eyes, and in this moment, Octavia realizes just how blown Niylah's pupils are -- barely any color in comparison to the black, but when she looks down at the soaked chair beneath them, she tilts her head at the woman and lets out a coo.

"Tsk, tsk... What did I say? Do you _want_ to get punished, Niylah?"

The woman groans beneath her, her own clit throbbing for some form of touch. She ruts to the tone of Blodreina's control, letting out a moan of her own.

"Get back to work, but better this time." Octavia shoves the woman's face back into her cunt.


	4. Mecho: Pegging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo finds out Murphy's buried kink. (Female/Male, pegging ft. dominating Echo and cum denial).

"Look at you, Murphy."

He groans, head thrown back into the pillow with eyes screwed shut and mouth agape. Mewing and moaning, his body follows with every thrust that Echo gives to him with her strap-on, her hand jerking at his cock with the other digging nails into his thigh and he thinks, _please draw blood_. Moans into open-air, he doesn't realize just how needy he actually sounds, and honestly, he doesn't care either. Leaning back onto her thighs, she moves to grip at his hips and drags him down onto her silicone dick abruptly, causing him to let out a needing yelp.

Angling herself just right, Echo teases at his prostate as a string of incoherent sentences falls from his mouth in the process. "Please, please, please, Echo... Let me cum, please--"

"Shh, you'll cum when I tell you to."

He lets out a sob, it just makes her grin.

Echo returns her hand to his cock, doing leisurely strokes from the base to the tip. Her thumb brushes over the bud of precum, earning a shuddering breath from the male beneath her. Her movement stops abruptly, and her hand grips at the base of his cock, causing a strangled noise -- he opens his eyes, the color black bleeding onto the edges of his vision, but he stares at her with lust and hooded lids.

"Wuh-why'd you stop?"

"You were about to cum." Eyebrow raised, she coos softly. "It's okay, Murphy."

Soft strokes to his cock, he lets out soft gasps and moans. "Just like that... There you go... Good boy."

"Love... Love... When you--you do that-- Oh..."

"When I do _what_ , Murphy? Use your words."

His head lolls back into the pillow, and all she can think about is how long of a night they have ahead of them.


	5. Jonty: Drug induced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty get high on the dropship. {Male/Male, drug mention / usage. It's my take on how they got arrested.)

"Ugh, will you cum already?"

His skin burns and aches with an uncontrollable desire, the sensation building on his gut and --- and it doesn't happen. Head lolling back, he lets out a gasp to the sensation of the other bouncing on his cock -- he raises his hips, chasing after the other with his own thrusts with the hope to catch within a rhythm and when they do, Monty's letting out a groan with nails digging into Jasper's chest as if there is no hope for tomorrow. Jasper grips at the other's hips, only moving his hand to capture their cock in his grasp.

He lets out a cackling laugh, clouded by the haze of a drug as he goes to take another hit --- only it's snatched before he can even inhale.

"It's been two hours, Jasper." Monty clarifies, "This is not fair."

"Shut up, this is why you love fucking me stoned," Jasper sports a cocky grin.

Capturing the bud of precum, he angles just right to hit Monty's prostate that has him mewing in response. Hair stuck to his forehead, Jasper can't help but catch him off guard by moving his hand from his cock to the bud of his nipple instead, twisting and pulling -- it earns a squeak, roll of the hips as he works his pace faster on Jasper's cock, hoping to catch what he's looking for, but all that happens is he cums onto Jasper's chest in a rope until it's dribbling onto his stomach for the third time in the last two hours. He groans out, chasing the high that Jasper's giving him by fucking into his used hole.

Jasper drags his finger into the collected mess and brings it to his lips, sucking at his own finger and letting go with a pop of his lips.

"Ugh," Monty manages, thighs shaking beside Jasper's hips as the pace stutters.

"Round four?" Jasper hums, when --

"Jasper Jordan, Monty Green. Put some clothes on." A guard's invaded their space, throwing a blanket at them two. "You're under arrest for the use of illegal drugs."

"Can we finish first?" 

Monty hits him in the chest.


End file.
